


A Villains Code

by Andimancan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andimancan/pseuds/Andimancan
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 6





	A Villains Code

Jason looked up in surprise at the hero standing across from him. “You...aren't going to arrest me?” He asked, not sure how much he believed him.

The hero sighed and crossed his arms. “No, I won't, not yet.” It was hard to read his face through the helmet, but Jason thought the quirk of his lips looked a little...concerned. “I can hear your stomach growling from all the way over here,” he explained. “Being a hero means showing kindness and compassion to everyone, even your greatest enemy.”

Jason just stared up at him, lips parted slightly in his shock. “But-but I kidnapped your girlfriend,” he blurted out. “I-I blew up the bank, threatened to poison the water supply. I tried to shoot the president.”

“Well, to be fair, the president is a terrible person.” The hero shifted to lean against the wall, still not leaving Jason alone.

Jason raised an eyebrow at that. “I thought heroes were to show kindness and compassion to everyone.”

The hero's lips quirked again, this time in amusement. “Well, there are exceptions for every rule.” Jason snorted and coughed to hide his laughter. “Eat your food and then I'll show you somewhere you can take a nap. You look dead on your feet.”

Jason felt it, too. The two day deadline for the eclipse had left little time for food or sleep between building the death ray and visiting his daughter at the hospital. The fatigue weighed heavy on his body, blurring his eyes and slowing his reflexes. It was part of the reason he had been caught, the reason the hero had even been around to hear his stomach.

A strange warmth bloomed through his chest as he picked up the spoon, starting in on the stew. It tasted homemade, one of the best things he'd eaten in a long time. He could almost picture the hero standing at a stove, humming a song to himself as he stirred something in a pot. A dog sat at his feet, tail wagging slowly as it waited for him to drop something. Something fluttered deep in his gut at that, but he brushed it off as hunger as he continued eating. He didn't want to think about what it really was, or what it meant.

He polished off the stew quickly and looked up at the hero, who hadn't moved an inch. He couldn't see under the mask, but the deep, even breaths meant he was asleep, likely just as tired as Jason was, if not more. It crossed his mind that he could escape and nobody would stop him, but he could see how relaxed the hero was, the usual tension in his shoulders replaced with an exhausted slump. His own exhaustion meant he wouldn't be getting very far, anyway. Might as well take advantage and get one last nap in a real bed before prison.

Jason clinked the spoon against the empty bowl loudly, causing the hero's head to jerk up, the tension returning when he realized where he was. He cleared his throat and stood up. “Are you finished?” He asked. His tone was stern, as if trying to draw attention away from the fact that he had been asleep.

“Yeah,” Jason answered, yawning. He could feel the sleep pulling at him, telling him it wasn't going to wait much longer to take him. He had to press his hands against the table to steady himself as he stood up out of the chair, his head dizzy with exhaustion.

“Through here,” the hero said, motioning with his hand through a doorway. “Leave the dishes. I'll take care of them later.”

Jason followed his instructions and they arrived in a bedroom. There was a bed, a dresser and a desk, but it was otherwise empty. No posters, no photographs, just plain white paint and bedding. The hero motioned to the bed and Jason sat down. The bed was incredibly soft and it took all his remaining strength not to lie down and fall asleep then and there. Instead, he looked up at the hero.

He was clearly trying to appear strong and rested, but the villain could see the tiny tremors in his shoulders. “You can sleep, too, you know.” He was interrupted by a huge yawn that cracked his jaw and made his eyes water. “You probably haven't gotten much more sleep than I have.”

“I thought villains weren't supposed to care about anyone else.”

“There are exceptions to every rule,” he quoted back, his lips twitching in a failed attempt not to smirk. “Just sleep for a couple of hours. You don't even have to take the helmet off, even if it does look a little uncomfortable to sleep in.”

The hero was quiet for a long moment, then sighed, his shoulders slumping in what could be either defeat or exhaustion. Probably a bit of both. “Just this once,” he agreed. To Jason's surprise, he lifted his hands and twisted off the helmet, letting out a breath of might have been relief.

Jason looked away, laying down with his back to him to avoid seeing the hero's face. He stretched out as far as he could, eyes closed as he felt the bed dip beside him. He drifted in and out of sleep, unable to fully settle despite his exhaustion. He roused slightly when the bed shifted and suddenly there was an arm thrown across his chest, a face buried into his shoulder. His eyes shot open and he reminded himself at the last second not to look.

Beside him, the hero mumbled something he couldn't make out, still fast asleep, and the fluttering in his gut returned. Comfortably full, he couldn't attribute it to hunger again, so a small smile graced his lips as he made himself more comfortable.

Without waking the hero, he tucked his arm under him, wrapping it around his shoulders. He pulled him close and the hero tucked his head under Jason's chin, settling even more than he had previously been. Finally, Jason closed his eyes and drifted into the best sleep he'd had in weeks.


End file.
